grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jail
The Jail Cell is a cell that can be found in the Attic. It contains various items behind the Jail Ventilator (a fan that is found on the back wall of the cell). Granny will never go here on her own will unless a noise is made, or if the player goes back there with the teddy. Location To get to the Jail Cell, you must break one of the Planks, and then use it to walk across the hole in the Attic's floor. You will see the Jail Cell on the other side of the Attic. To get in, simply walk inside, but do be careful if the Security Camera is still running, as you can be trapped inside (for more info go to the section titled 'Mechanics') Description The Jail Cell is, on the outside, a common jail cell, with walls made of bars and a large door (also made of bars). There is a shelf on the left of the Jail Cell which contains a Blue Vase and may contains some Items Inside the Jail Cell there is a Wheelchair, the Jail Ventilator, and a Security Camera. Mechanics Security Camera The Security Camera is placed in the corner of the Jail Cell, and it will lock the Player inside when the Player enters the cell. The camera will then begin beeping, drawing Granny to the cell. The Security Camera will only lock the Player in the first time, and all times after it won't lock them in. To avoid getting locked in the Player can break the camera by using the Hammer, as there is a small section of the bars that has been cut out, allowing the Player to break it from outside of the cell. However, breaking the camera makes noise, so be ready to hide or create an auditory distraction somewhere else. Cell Door The Cell Door is the door into the Jail Cell, and it is always open. The Door will only close if the Player triggers the Security Camera. Once it is closed, it will stay closed until the Player takes out the two Screws on the Door's hinges. Once this happens, the Door will slowly fall over until it hits the floor, creating a large amount of noise which alerts Granny. However, Granny has already been alerted. Jail Ventilator The Jail Ventilator is a small fan on the back wall of the cell, and it ventilates the room. It is composed of 4 parts: a power supply, a cable, and spinning fan, and an internal compartment (which contains an item). The fan will always spin, blocking the Player from accessing the item behind it, as trying to grab the item will harm the Player(presumebly because the fan has cut the Player's fingers as it's spinning fairly fast). However, the fan can be turned off, by cutting the cable that supplies it power with the Cutting Pliers. Once this is done, the item inside the internal compartment behind the fan can be picked up safely. To see which items can spawn behind the Jail Ventilator, see Item Locations. Strategies * It is recommended to break the Security Camera, as freeing yourself from the jail cell makes a lot of noise and is very risky. Furthermore, dismantling the Jail Door and going out takes a few extra seconds than just going straight out, and which could be the difference between getting to safety and getting caught. * Although crouching on the Plank reduces the risk of falling, it also increases the risk of being caught by Granny, especially if the Player crouches on the Plank to go back after breaking the camera. This is because breaking the camera makes noise and the Player should get to the Attic Tunnel ASAP afterwards, especially if he/she also had stepped on the Creaking Floor. Crouching will just increase the time needed to go back to the Attic Tunnel, as it is much slower than just standing and walking across. * If need be, you can hide behind the Wheelchair to get out of sight, but if you aren't quick enough or peak too far out around the corner, Granny may enter the cell and attack you. Which Tactic do you use with the Jail most? Break the Camera Unscrew the Nails Trivia *It is unknown as to why, of all things, there is a wheelchair in the Jail Cell. **However, it may suggest that one of Granny’s victims were disabled. *The Jail Cell does not contain a bed or a toilet, showing how poorly Granny treats her victims. *The cobwebs on the wheelchair suggest that Granny has not been in this room for a while. **This would also explain why Granny does not seem to know about the faulty Cell Door, which can easily be dismantled. *There is a bug that may occasionally occur in which Granny sees the Player gets locked inside the Jail, she will always laugh before walking away. However, the laughing sound effects are much slower and deeper. A video of this can be seen here *If you need to get inside the Jail Cell, presumably to get the item in the Jail Ventilator, it will always make a noise the first time you do so, alerting Granny. If you break the camera with the Hammer, it will make noise, and if the door slams onto the ground after you take out the screws, that makes noise as well. ** The best thing to do is the Attic Trick, where you break the Security Camera, then drop the hammer down the Unstable Flooring hole onto the Main Room floor, luring Granny down there, and buying you more time to get the items from the Jail Ventilator. Category:Rooms Category:Upper Floor Category:Version 1.2 Category:Attic Level 1 Category:Jail Category:Attic